Tirek
G1= |-| G4= Rescue at Midnight Castle From 1984 My Little Pony original standalone episode special [http://mylittlewiki.org/wiki/My_Little_Pony_Special Rescue at Midnight Castle]. He ordered Scorpan to take the little ponies from their home so that he can turn them into monsters, only these monsters can pull his chariot of darkness. Tirek had a bag with him that beats like a heart, this bag holds the Rainbow of Darkness. This is how he turned ponies into monsters. In his death scene, he screamed, and that is pretty dark for what was considered to be a little girl's cartoon. He also was a would be killer as he threatened to kill G1 Spike and almost killed G1 Scorpan. Friendship is Magic :MLP:FiM article Tirek A new modern version of Tirek appears in the ''My Little Pony Friendship is Magic''. Instead of the Rainbow of Darkness, Tirek has the ability to absorb magic and does so to get strong. He and his brother Scorpan arrives from there homelands to Equestria and find the ponies abundance with magic. Scorpan befriended the ponies and tried to reason to his brother to let them be but Tirek refuses. Scorpan informed the princess of his brothers scheme and Tirek was imprisoned in Tartarus as his brother Scorpan returns home. When Cerberus left it's post at the gates of Tartarus, Tirek escaped and bide his time until the events of ''Twilight's Kingdom'' where he consumed the magic of other ponies and grew stronger. Eventually he was defeated by Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends with Rainbow Power and returned imprisoned into Tartarus. =Fanon= Feel free to add your own sub section to this section on how Tirek relates to your fanfiction. BFTAAIF BFTAAIF takes place only a few years after Equestria was founded by ponies. The mysterious Tirac heads "the council," and holds a legendary white crystal that is said to control reality itself. His motives are unclear, but he constantly claims that the land of Equestria should belong to him (as opposed to ponykind). Ponytale .]] Tirek the Dark Centaur was originally planned to be the antagonist of the cancelled game Ponytale: Midnight Castle but is now Epic Mount's main villain in the Ponytale series. Description A centaur with great strength. He has a satchel which holds the Rainbow of Darkness. Unlike his G1 counterpart he is less grim but still just as dark, usually more casual and with a dark sense of humor. He is master of Midnight Castle, located on an island in Tartarus. He had a brother. History Tirek is considered that of a devil by ponykind. Some say he once possessed an "Element" nothing of harmony at all but of pure darkness and evil. He is creator of the Dark Element which he uses to turn creatures ponies into monsters for his cause. He was imprisoned in Tartarus by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna but over the years turns his jail into a castle of his own liking. In yet still imprisoned. However was able to create monsters and servants to spy on Equestria for him. After the royal sisters imprisoned Discord, his influence lingering in the doubt of Princess Luna as she desired more attention for herself and the night, being ignored by her sister and ponies, she went to Tartarus as Tirek promised power to her so that eternal night was assured. Thus responsible for Princess Luna being Nightmare Moon. Throughout the first part of Ponytale, Tirek operated in Midnight Castle located in Tartarus. Despite his restrictions he was still able to send monsters to Equestria and took an interest to observe Epic Mount, reconising him as one of the few "pray" that got away. During the events of ''The Return of Harmony'', he was aware that Discord has manipulated Epic Mount and turned him evil. Here Tirek finally had enough power to briefly visit Equestria and claim Epic Mount as his. Over time (MLP:FiM Season two) Epic performed various tasks that lead to allow Tirek to free King Sombra, from his frozen prison. Eventually Twilight and her friends go to Midnight Castle to confront Tirek. After freeing Epic Mount from his control, the girls use the Elements of Harmony to destroy him, all that remains is the Power of Darkness that was barely keeping him alive. Since then, Tirek has been left helpless in Tartarus, up until the events of ''Twilight's Kingdom'' where he now seeks revenge and disregards Epic of any use anymore. Power of Darkness Tirek keeps it in his satchel, beating like a heart. It is an element of pure evil and darkness that Tirek uses to create terrible storms with black bands of darkness. Despite it's power, it was destroyed by the Elements of Harmony. It was created from Tirek's first defeat by the Elements of Harmony. With his dark magic he was able to make his own corrupted "rainbow" which he keeps in a bag. Tirek can also use this power to create monsters or he can grant it's dark powers to individuals, like granting Princess Luna the power she needed to become Nightmare Moon to overthrow her sister. Magic of the stars RPG maker game in progress,Tirek is the main villain who rules over the part of Tartarus and is a god,much like Celestia and Luna He also created the elements of destruction, the opposite of harmony Category:Ponytale Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Leader Category:G1 Characters category:Canon Category:G4 Character